


counting seconds passing by

by ChuganiiMogi



Series: The Owl House fics [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BOTH ARE AGED-UP, Bottom Luz Noceda, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Edging, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hereby present to you a horny amity, It's my gift, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pancakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Amity Blight, Vaginal Fingering, almost kitchen counter sex, also ignoring the misleading title and summary, gae, or anything, there's no food sex, very gae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Luz, her pancakes, oh, and also Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886275
Comments: 13
Kudos: 374





	counting seconds passing by

**Author's Note:**

> It is, as of now, 3AM. TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN A FLUFF PROMPT SO LOVE ME, IT'LL COME OUT IN A DAY OR SO, I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY. I'M NOT RIGGING THIS GENERATOR.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Both characters (underage in canon) have been aged up, hence this is not an underage fanfiction.
> 
> Prompt: NSFW Person A cooking something in the kitchen, when Person B comes behind them, slips their arms around Person A's waist and tries to get them in the mood for sex. How does Person A react?
> 
> basically, pwp like the last prompt, but i let it build up a little more.
> 
> Please enjoy, feel free to leave a comment and some kudos :)

Luz hummed, cooking the pancakes she brought over from the human world on the stove over stylishly, bopping to the music that she turned on, the radio playing some obscure Boiling Isles version of a heavy metal band. That of course, didn’t deter Luz from being in a good mood, chuckling at the shrill screams of the lead singer and his yelling about the world being a dark place.

This went on for about three more minutes, Luz cooking up the pancakes while listening to the heavy metal song, before a pair of arms encircled her waist and a familiar face rested on her shoulder, “G’morning...”

“Morning!” Luz replied happily, giggling a little as Amity peppered her neck in kisses, before bringing a hand up to try and push her face away lightly, “We have to eat, I made pancakes.”

Amity groaned, moving her hands to tease at the waistline of Luz’s pyjama pants, “ _ Or,  _ you could come back to bed and we can eat later after, say, a good ol’ workout. You, me, and some couple’s yoga in bed.”

“Haha, good try,” Luz said, raising an eyebrow and grabbing Amity’s intruding hands cheekily, “Pancakes are best when hot, plus I got us some syrup  _ and  _ fruits from the human world to put  _ on  _ our pancakes which will be extremely delicious.”

“Well I see somebody hot _and_ delicious who got out of bed too early,” Amity grumbled, licking Luz’s neck still trying to coerce Luz who shuddered, “and decided to cook some pancakes when we could’ve both gone for another round this morning.”

“What can I say,” Luz laughed breathily, sliding another pancake onto her growing stack before adding more mixture to the pan, intent on not giving into Amity’s horniness, “I was craving them, and last night does not help because you jumped me before I could even start to eat dinner.”

“You seemed to quite enjoy it tho, no?” The little  _ minx _ teased, slipping her hand under Luz’s shirt tracing patterns onto the skin of her stomach dragging her blunt nails across lightly. Luz blushed but tried to place her focus on the food in front of her, lest it burnt from negligence.

“Amity, you can have me again after we finish eating this stack, okay?” Luz bit her lip as she slipped the next pancake onto the stack, turning the stove off and grabbing the plate. She removed herself from Amity who pouted before sighing.

“Finnneee,” She huffed, moving to sit at the table as Luz placed the pancakes on the table, then gathered the syrup and variety of fruits and brought them over to the table, placing them right next to the pancakes, “We’re sharing a plate?”

“It’s more convenient unless you don’t want to?” Luz reasoned, humming as she grabbed some cutlery and gave a fork and knife to Amity who shook her head no.

“It’s all good,” She said and looked at the pancaked, pursing her lips, “So how do we eat this monstrosity?”

“Well for one, you slather on this syrup,” Luz started to explain, showing off the bottle and pouring it onto the pancakes, “then you place pieces of fruits of your choice onto the top.”

“What fruit do you recommend?”

“Blueberries! Always loved them,” Luz exclaimed, and grinned, opening the container holding the fruits that were already sliced up, “Here you can try them and tell me which you want on the pancakes.”

Amity nodded, picking out cuts of strawberries, blueberries, and apples. Coming to a conclusion she took a strawberry and said, “I like this one.”

“Ooh!” Luz smiled dopily as she grabbed the strawberries and blueberries and spread them onto the pancake stack, “Good choice. Now we dig in!”

“How?” Amity asked, looking at the pancakes with a raised eyebrow, “There is no way something that tall would fit in either of our mouths.”

“Well, I normally just eat like, a piece of the two off the top and go from there,” Luz suggested, showing Amity how she cut it and took a bite, “There are only 5 pancakes which isn’t too much and we can add however much syrup or fruits needed every time we run out.”

“Okay then.”

\---

Luz was finishing the last bite of the pancake that Amity offered her and she moaned, leaning back into her seat in satisfaction as the witch got up and magically cleaned the dish before placing it back into the cupboards. All throughout the meal, Amity played footsies and kept touching Luz, trying to coerce her into stop eating the pancakes.

Throwing her head back, Luz closed her eyes and relished in the peacefulness of the day, the sun casting light softly into their cozy little two story house. Something Amity had to adjust to coming from a wealthy, reputable family and used to everything being larger than an average house. It took a few months of Amity falling off of their bed but eventually she adapted and the two lived a comfortable life in a house standing on a hill overlooking the Boiling Isles. 

Suddenly, Luz was pulled out of her seat and she yelped, falling into Amity’s body, who didn’t waste her time in carrying Luz over to the kitchen counter and locking their lips. Her hands slipped underneath Luz’s shirt, cupping her breasts. Luz moaned, the sound being muffled until Amity pulled away to kiss and lick and suck at Luz’s neck, bruising the skin. Luz brought her hands up, one digging into the skin of Amity’s back through her black negligee and the other tangling itself into Amity’s mint green hair.

Amity chuckled into Luz’s neck, moving to kiss her shoulder before pulling Luz’s shirt off of her altogether. Luz let out a breath tilting her head back as Amity travelled lower, licking the swell of Luz’s breasts and taking a nipple into her mouth. Luz cried out, tightening her grip on Amity’s hair. Amity switched between the two breasts, sucking and licking before finally trailing downwards where Luz wanted her.

Amity pulled down Luz’s pyjama pants, kissing her abdomen before pushing her underwear aside to expose Luz’s cunt, wet and aching to be touched. Luz whined, trying to push Amity’s head closer, “C’mon, Amity!”

“So you can make me wait a solid 30 minutes to eat something that isn’t you,” Amity started to say, letting the tip of her finger brush against the slit of Luz’s cunt, “But I can’t make you wait for a couple of seconds?”

Luz pouted, staring down at Amity who raised an eyebrow in response, “Please???”

“No, baby, this is payback,” Amity said, smirking devilishly at Luz who frowned down at her, “How long do you think you can last like this, with me touching you, yet not enough for you to come?”

Luz grumbled at the obvious challenge Amity was posing, obviously trying to trick her into saying something she would regret later. And of course, who was Luz to reject the bait? “30 minutes,” she bargained, narrowing her eyes at Amity who smiled.

“Okay then,” Amity agreed, nodding her head and immediately pressed a long but barely touching lick to Luz’s cunt. Luz groaned, closing her eyes and resting it on the wall behind her.

\--

Luz was counting. Blearly, she knew that some time between the tenth and fifteenth minute, Amity teleported the two of them into their bedroom, arranging themselves so that Luz was lying on her back with Amity’s head between her legs. Then she lost count.

Luz’s back arched off the bed and she made a strangled sound as Amity gave a particularly hard thrust into her with three fingers before pulling them out completely and settling on sucking her clit, not enough to give her the pleasure she wanted but enough for Luz to feel  _ something.  _

“Please!” Luz begged, tears coming out of her closed eyes, “Please, I need more.”

“You’re doing well, Luz,” Amity mumbled into her clit, sending vibrations into her already oversensitive body, “Just a few more minutes, okay?”

“I need-” Luz stuttered and her leg twitched as Amity dipped her tongue into Luz’s wet cunt before pulling out again, “Please! I’ll be good from now on!”

“Not yet, baby,” Amity replied, pushing her fingers into Luz again, her cunt tightening around Amity’s digits, trying to pull her into Luz more and slowly thrusting them in and out of Luz. The tan girl started to writhe, moving her hips against Amity’s slow fingers and gasping as she was brought closer and closer to the edge.

Until Amity pulled out yet again and Luz was left feeling emptier than she was before, “A-Amity!” Luz hiccupped, tears now fully running down her face as she looked down at the witch below her. 

“You’re so close to making it okay?” Amity reassured her, coming up to lock their lips together and lightly rubbing circles into Luz’s clit who whimpered into her mouth, “Just a few more…”

“No! No more minutes!” Luz whined, taking quick breaths as Amity mumbled something she couldn’t make out.

Then suddenly, Luz let out a wail as Amity pumped three fingers into her in one motion, quick and deep, almost making her double forward at the sensation. Then Amity’s mouth on her clit, sucking on it making Luz see white, her body thrashing against Amity’s left arm keeping her lower body pinned down to the bed. Her upper half however, was half bent over.

She recklessly grinded against Amity’s mouth and fingers, and had a white-knuckled grip in Amity’s hair who groaned. The vibration from Amity’s throat pushed Luz off of the edge, her orgasm washing over her like fireworks, sudden and explosive and she let out a choked moan as she fell back, panting. Amity pulled her fingers out and crawled up to the head of the bed to lay down beside Luz who turned to face Amity, snuggling into her hickey covered shoulder and wrapping her body around the other woman’s.

“I hate you,” Luz groaned, relaxing into Amity, who yawned, casting a spell to bring them a glass of water and handed it to Luz who sat up and chugged it down. Amity rolled her eyes and sat up as she sent the cup to get more water.

“You’re the one who suggested 30 minutes,” Amity reminded, taking a large gulp of the water that was sent back and set it down on their nightstand, “Technically, I delivered.”

Luz pouted, before yawning and latching onto Amity again as she got under the covers, “Okay, okay, fair enough. So now just hug me and cuddle me and kiss me ‘till I fall asleep and we can call it a morning. I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

Amity replied, smiling down at Luz, “Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and I'm half-asleep + haven't beta'ed this fic so if i need to add more tags please tell me!


End file.
